The Raging Storm/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Two sunrises pass since Bramblestar’s patrol carried Puddleshine back to ThunderClan’s camp, and despite treatment from the medicine cats, the ShadowClan tom has not improved and many of his wounds are infected. Alderheart carefully cleans them with poultices day and night, but nothing works. Puddleshine stiffly lifts his head to Alderheart sitting beside him, telling him that he has treated his wounds the same way he would have, he doesn’t know why they’re not healing. Alderheart asks how the pain is, and Puddleshine answers that the poppy seeds he’d given him have eased it a little. Alderheart touches his muzzle to Puddleshine’s ear, discovering he has a fever as well. He suggests that he might have some other illness that is making him vulnerable to infection, then points out he smells weird. :Puddleshine meows he felt fine before getting tangled up in the silverthorn, going to wonder how he could have been so foolish to get caught in it. Alderheart tells him there’s no point growling about it, more concerned with curing him than how he got the wounds, then asks if he has any other symptoms. Puddleshine shifts wearily, saying only his wounds hurt. Alderheart wonders if he can think on another herb that may work, and Puddleshine responds that he heard Frecklewish mention sorrel at the last half-moon meeting, and there’s some around the ShadowClan border. Alderheart promises he’ll find some and to hope it works. :As he is speaking, a ShadowClan patrol, consisting of Scorchfur, Dovewing, and Tawnypelt, arrive to fetch Puddleshine. Alderheart pads out of the den, watching as Fernsong says they found them waiting at the border. Alderheart notices Dovewing, seeing her bristling anxiously, and he wonders why she’s part of the patrol. Squirrelflight tries to pad forward to greet her former Clanmate, but a warning glance from Scorchfur makes her hesitant, while Cherryfall and Bumblestripe glare at her with hostility. :Bramblestar approaches the patrol, and Tawnypelt asks him if Puddleshine is ready. She presses when Bramblestar doesn’t answer, and he’s staring at Dovewing, remarking he’s surprised they brought her. Tawnypelt simply states she’s a member of ShadowClan now and she joins any patrols, and Bramblestar narrows his eyes, pointing out she should be in the nursery caring for her kits. Dovewing pads forward, mewing she asked to come, hoping she would see Ivypool. Bumblestripe lashes his tail, saying she visited Ivypool a moon ago before she left her Clan and kin for ShadowClan, he thought she understood that. Dovewing tells him she did what she thought was best for everyone. :Alderheart looks to the nursery, spotting Ivypool hanging back in the shadows, her gaze uncertain. Bristlekit pushes past her mother, excitedly bouncing into her clearing and staring at Dovewing. Dovewing looks past the kits at Ivypool, eyes shimmering with hope, and Daisy appears from the nursery, stating she doesn’t understand what the fuss is, kin is kin no matter the Clan. Alderheart notices Graystripe shifting uneasily as cats call against Daisy’s words, and he remembers that long before he was born, Graystripe had left ThunderClan briefly to be with his RiverClan kits. :Flipkit stops beside Bristlekit, glancing shyly at Dovewing, asking if her kits look like them. : Characters Major Minor Mentioned Notes and references Category:The Raging Storm Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages